


lovefool

by gayshina



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Silly, might be ooc but its crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/pseuds/gayshina
Summary: two girlfriends go to a high class restaurant in demacia, one a nine tailed fox, and the other? the infamous sinister blade.





	lovefool

**Author's Note:**

> there's no katarina/ahri content and i am about to lose my mind! anyway i asked my friends on discord for a prompt and my good friend lionel said spaghetti. this is what i thought of.

Demacia at night was just as glorious as it is during the day. Still bright as ever, with the lights shining brightly in the dark, yet secure, pathaways and roads of this citystate. Even a wanted criminal such as Katarina du Couteau would admit that.

And tonight, it was a very special hand, as the Sinister Blade walked hand in hand with the Nine-tailed fox, and her girlfriend, Ahri, both very fancy looking. Ahri couldn't really keep in her excitement - she really loved surprises, and this was a surprise coming from the always absent Katarina - so her fluffy tail would brush up and sway against her all the time. Not that she minded. Ahri wasn't anything Demacians should be worried about, but Katarina was. Thankfully, no one was more the aware that such an assassin had snuck in.

They went to their booked seats, luckily near the window, because Katarina knows Ahri loves to gaze outside. In fact, as she was deciding what to order for herself, Ahri was looking at the boys and girls, with their fancy clothes, and their upbeat attitudes, leaving the restaurant or entering it, and old, rich looking women, that were all together, and by her judgement seemed to be gamblers.

But she didn't let her attention be taken by all that, or the shining golden lights of the restaurant, and instead looked at the very focused at her menu Katarina, trailing her fingers up her bare arm. She let down the menu, to look at the fox who was giving her a flirty smile, her gaze stern.

"You still haven't decided what to order, and we should be getting something soon." A grumble was audible, and Ahri's ears perked up, a toothy grin revealing her fangs but she covered her mouth. The Sinister Blade flushed, as the fox that was clad in blue resisted laughing.

"You just had to!"

"I'm sorry - okay, let me see," Her entire face was lit up, and even as much as Katarina would want to say that she's mad - she wasn't, she knew her playful nature, the fox was really cute and her smile would outbright Lux's light. She tapped her sharp nails against the menu, and her eyes followed the text she was currently reading - until they caught something seemingly very interesting to her.

"Look, look here." Ahri pointed at a peculiar dish - spaghetti and meatballs. Seven and ninety nine cents. Affordable, but the mischievious grin on her face obviously showed what Ahri really wanted.

"If you do what I'm thinking-"

"It's interesting! And a bigger step in our relationship."

"I mean, we've kissed before."

"Not like that though! I think it's romantic. And I like spaghetti. And so do you!"

She was right. Deep down, Ahri was very right. Sighing, Katarina placed down her menu in defeat - Ahri being overly joyous - and ordered two plates of spaghetti and meatballs.

As they waited, the Sinister Blade tapped her fingers against the table anxiously, because she didn't want to get caught, and Ahri was idly looking around. Noticing the absence of music by her favorite musician, the Maven of the Strings. She scowled and let her long nail circle the rim, as she waited, but she saw Katarina being unusually... anxious.

"Are you worried? They won't find you, there's no way." She held Katarina's hand and squeezed it, rubbing her knuckles gently with her thumb. "I'm not armed," She admitted, but why would she bring weapons to a date? It doesn't make sense, even for her, but she feels like she should have. Just to be safe. "You don't have to be. I'm here, okay?" Katarina slowly nodded, and Ahri pecked her cheek, leaning forward and nearly knocking forwards the bowl with fragant roses with her chest.

The waiter brought the two plates of spaghetti and filled their glasses with red wine, the food steaming and looking very delicious, and both of their mouths salivated. But first, what must be done.

"So, who's gonna start?" Ahri asked, as she wasn't quite prepared to touch the hot spaghetti. Katarina, being tenacious and hands squeaky clean, already grabbed a strand of the spaghetti and gave the other end to Ahri, chewing hers from the opposite end... until their lips met, and Ahri wrapped her arms around her neck, grinning. That was a first! And she did it. And both of them liked it, and Katarina found it rather corny from the fox.

"That was so nice! Next time we should buy some bubble t-" Ahri was interrupted by Katarina turning her head to face the entrance, and she immediately faced Ahri, making sure that nobody saw her.

"Hide me - quick fuckfuck - they're here!!"

"Who?" She sat up, looking at the royal family - Garen, his younger sister Luxanna, and the Prince of Demacia, Jarvan. She and Katarina, on lazy days, gossipped them a lot, alongside Cassiopeia and sometimes Talon, who would be usually waiting for Katarina to depart with him. "Oh. W- Just, get under the table!!" 

There was a lot of rustling, as Katarina and Ahri were proven to be together very, very clumsy, nearly taking down the cloth as the Sinister Blade hid under the table, her own plate of spaghetti tumbling down and landing on her rear. As it was hot, out of the kitchen, and hadn't had the chance to cool down, Katarina, as natural, shouted very ugly curses loudly.

The Crownguards, and the Prince took notice of the loud screech that ripped through the peaceful air of the restaurant, heading over to the table where Ahri and Katarina were seated at. Rather, just Ahri now, resting her feet against Katarina, who refused to groan to not get caught. "I know that she must be here! I sense it." The loud Demacian said, and Lux smiled to encourage her older brother. "No way that wasn't her!"

Jarvan approached the fox first, and Ahri felt a bit anxious by his presense. "Good day, Ahri," He greeted her, and she responded with a smile, the others chiming in with a greet as well. "Good day, Prince. How many I help you?"

"Have you seen miss du Couteau around? We came here today because it is Lux's birthday and we thought it'd be nice to treat her out." He leaned in, and whispered to her furry ears, "One of the chefs are suspected to be Noxian spies. She doesn't know yet."

Well, that was ironic. Ahri looked around, tapping her chin. "Nope. Why are you asking me, my Prince? There is no way I would hang around such a wanted criminal. I seek to be of high society, and have morals." She responded, throwing back her black hair over her shoulder. 

"Then, what are these, vixen?" Garen asked, and Ahri trembled by his loud and brooding voice, as he pointed directly at the stains of the sauce on the formerly pristine white cloth, and her seat. Ahri looked up, like she was completely unaware of the stains. "Oh, I don't know. I didn't see these before. The person that sat here previously must've made a mess," She frowned in disapproval, closing her eyes, as if she were mad. "How disgusting."

Then her eyes snapped open, and she smiled at the small girl, her smile the charming type. "Oh, and happy birthday, Luxanna. I didn't know this until now, I came to Demacia for a night."

Lux blushed, and she fidgeted around, by her sweet laced words and her charming gaze. "Thank you, Ahri! You know you can call me Lux, I don't mind!"

"Then, Lux," She held her hand, and kissed it softly, Garen glaring at Ahri as if she had overstepped her boundaries - they wouldn't believe her otherwise and she needed to make them leave, she already felt Katarina's strain and had put down her feet. "Would you like me to do something for your birthday?" The fox purred in an enchanting way, and her light blue eyes met Lux's, the light mage's blush darkening.

"All right, enough, Nine-tailed fox." Jarvan broke them off and made Ahri let go of Lux, the fox pretending to be disappointed. "Thank you for your information, but seems like we must've been fooled." He snapped his gaze to the Crownguard siblings, Lux still sheepishly smiling. "It's time to go now, we have a reservation."

All three of them said their goodbyes, and most importantly Lux who wouldn't stop turning back to wave at Ahri, and once they were out of sight, Ahri motioned for Katarina to stand up. Getting up for her was difficult, and she had sauce all over her butt area, wearing white. How unfortunate. Once she had sat down, still a bit uncomfortable, Ahri spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"The... our date's been ruined! I was looking forward to that!" She frowned, and nearly teared up, putting her face in her hands. Katarina stroked her clothed arm gently, to comfort her. "It's fine, we can do that again and maybe... maybe we can do what you wanted to do next."

"Really?!" Ahri immediately got her face out of her hands, smiling brightly. "I hope you won't be disgusted by us drinking from the same glass."

"Nah, I don't think so. Next time's gonna be better, I promise."

"You do?"

"Of course, you silly! C'mere." They sneakily hugged as to avoid suspicious gazes, the assassin squeezing the smaller girl in her embrace, Ahri practically squealing. After they sat back up, Ahri pushed her plate to Katarina, as hers was put to waste now, with them hurrying to hide from the Demacian Guard. And as much as Katarina insisted, not wanting to eat her girlfriend's food, Ahri certainly didn't mind and reassured her that it'd be okay.

***

After all damage was paid from Ahri and Katarina put her white full body suit to wash - they stalled for the Crownguards to leave and didn't want to risk sneaking Katarina out, they lay together in light clothing, the summer heat somewhat sufferable - as long as Ahri didn't put her tails on her, because her tails were furry, and as a result, could make Katarina sweat rivers.

"Y'know, I'm still sorry about all that," Katarina mumbled, holding Ahri close to her. The fox, hearing that, kissed Katarina's cheek. "I would've fought them."

"And you didn't. Why did you hold back?" Ahri asked, a bit in a daze, as she was very sleepy, and had curled up comfortably up to her lovely girlfriend. "Didn't wanna ruin our date. I know how much you love them." She kissed the top of her head, and her ears tipped back. "Since I'm free from all missions for now, I wanted to treat you well."

"You always treat me nice, so no need to do all that." Katarina being with Ahri was enough for her, and is always happy to help her out with missions - sadly, they were confidential. But she loves that Katarina loves her, and so does Ahri.

"You still like it anyway!"

"Yes, yes I do." She pecked the Sinister Blade's lips with a giggle, her arms wrapped around her strong yet feminine form, and head rested on the crook of her neck, both of them satisfied with today and calling this a day.

**Author's Note:**

> @ndrv3harukawa on tumblr


End file.
